


Pillow Fight

by BigDumbBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, tanaka ryuunosuke x reader, tanaka x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbBaby/pseuds/BigDumbBaby
Summary: Could I get a scenario where Tanaka and his girlfriend are hanging out and start a pillow fight which turns into a tickle fight and his girlfriend is extremely ticklish and falls on the floor from laughing so hard and he's laughing with her until he looks down at her a suddenly realizes "Holy Shit....I'm so in love with her"?





	

**Author's Note:**

> climbing my way out of writers block

“Stupid, give me the remote.” She takes the pillow on the couch  and smacks him in the face with it, trying to reach for the remote in his hand.

“No! This is over in like 4 minutes, just wait!” He holds it still out of her reach, stretching his arm out farther over the arm of the couch as she reached over him. She smacked him again with the pillow  when he smirked at her, inwardly laughing at her failing so badly.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play it.” He takes the pillow from her hands, dropping the remote on the coffee table, letting it clatter against the wood. She holds up her hands defensively, knowing whats coming and grins, blocking her face.

Of course, it does no good because Tanaka ends up managing to thwack her on the back of her head, and stands up.

She stands as well. “This means war.” TV and remote both forgotten, she races to the bedroom, tripping over laundry and shoes precariously kicked around, and so does Tanaka as he races behind her, lessening the distance she got from her headstart with each step he took. He trips though, over one of the shoes he took off just today and lands on his face with a thud.

She laughs, running ahead and into the bedroom slamming the door shut behind her for good measure and picking up a pillow nearest her reach, waiting for Tanaka in a fighting stance. It doesn’t take long for Tanaka to get up and run with heavy steps to the room and bang the door open, pillow up and ready.

He runs at her, she runs to him. She hits him first, almost convinced he lets her get it in because he comes in strong, grabbing her pillow from her and hitting her side until she falls back onto the bed. He drops his pillow to the ground, climbing on top of her and pinning her hands above her head.

“Surrender!” his face hurts from grinning and hers is flushed but she does her best to hold a straight face and looks him in the face, mock defiance in her eyes.

“Never!”

He sighs, like what happens next was a last resort and she had forced him to take this route. “I’m sorry I have to do this then.”

He runs his hands down her sides gently and she squirms, now knowing what was coming and stiffens, already giggling, waiting the attack. Tanaka presses his fingers into her sides, softly at first, like teasing her and she jumps, laughing once. He does it one more time, watching her jump again trying to wiggle away, then goes all out, tickling her up and down her sides.

She laughs hard, trying at first to wiggle and worm her way out of his grasp, but he weighs her down and continues to press into her sides as she kicks at the air. She eventually gives up on trying to get him off of her, resorting to trying to push his hands away. It’s a weak attempt though, she’s laughing too hard to even try properly, her fingers wrap weakly around his wrists. She gasps trying to get control over her breathing but Tanaka is relentless and continues with no rest, until she gasps out “I surrender!” and between a few more giggles she repeats, almost desperately, “I surrender!”

Tanaka moves his hands from her sides, sitting on his knees above her. She sits under him, still giggling uncontrollably, and he laughs too, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, but she jumps a bit thinking maybe he was trying a surprise attack. He doesn’t.

She looks up into his eyes, trying to sit up straight, or at least scoot back so she wasn’t half hanging off the bed. Tanaka rolls off her and lays down beside her. It’s quiet now, she rolls onto her side, looking at him again and he does the same. All he hears is the pounding of his heart in his ears from laughter and running around, and her ragged breathing, still heavy from her attack.

“What?” She smiles, almost sheepishly and Tanaka shrugs, shaking his head. The silence isn’t uncomfortable. He’s just hit with so much emotion, and he can’t think of what to say. When there is too much for words to say, silence will say it all.

She wipes away a few tears that had beaded in her eyes and the one that ran down her cheek. Tanaka takes her hand in his, and grabs the other one for good measure. He raises them both to his lips, pressing tender kisses to each of her fingers, counting them each out. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Then he does it again. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.

“I love you.” He says, “I love you so much.” He presses another kiss the palm of her hand this time. And he means it, but the word just doesn’t feel right. It’s not strong enough, almost. Not big enough, but a word that holds all the emotion of what he’s feeling probably doesn’t exist, so he says it again.

“I love you,” he whispers against the skin of her wrist, and she moves just a little closer to him, “So, so much.” He wishes he could hold the feeling in his hand and show it to her, and how it would run over his fingers and fill up the world, create an ocean with it. because “love” just doesn’t cut it.

She takes one of her hands and presses it against Tanaka’s cheek, bringing his eyes back to hers. She’s smiling softly, almost embarrassed.

“I love you, too.”

Tanaka feels sheepish when tears bead up in his eyes. He blinks them away, feeling vulnerable. Not because it was weak, or that they were sad tears, but because he doesn’t know how to properly express it. He flushes with embarrassment and you on his skin when he grabs your hand from his cheek and takes it in his again. This time he laces his fingers through yours, and pulls you onto his chest so that your hair tickles his nose. He doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you liked it, or if you have anything that you think will help me improve! im always open to tips if you've got em!
> 
> as always, my haikyuu imagines blog is imagination-haikyuu.tumblr.com


End file.
